Growing Up
by messica
Summary: Bella has a troubled past, abandoned ny her mother at birth and never knowing her dad she was raised by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Bella was always a stroppy teen, can one man change her attitude to life?


Ok, basically my other stories suck so I've decided to give another one a go. I have just entered year 10 and have been put in to a top English set, hopefully this with help me improve my writing and if you can give me any constructive criticism it would be appreciated. : D I have no idea where this story is going so any ideas are also appreciated.

I do not own twilight but how amazing would it be if did!

(This disclaimer counts for the whole story)

I watched silently as the van approached, the rumbling of the engine the only sound in the autumn dusk. The chill in the air sent shivers down my spine and my breath left my mouth in a cloud of mist. My foot tapped impatiently against the tarmac when the driver seemed to think he had all eternity to leave the vehicle.

'Here's the parcel Miss Swan,' a gruff voice announced, placing the object in my awaiting palms.

'Thank you James, it was a pleasure doing business with you.'

'Not a problem Miss Swan, let me know anytime you require our services again,' the man said with a wave of his hand. He walked back to the van, his footsteps echoing in the empty street. The lights on the side of the road flickered to life, illuminating the surrounding area.

'I will,' the words left my mouth just as the door slammed shut and James drove away. I span on my heel and entered the narrow alleyway to my left, my long, dark coat rubbing against my skin: warming it, protecting it from the biting frost.

Two months earlier…

Spray engulfed me as I stared out at the ocean. The pale blue of the sky contrasted beautifully with deep turquoise of the sea. Behind me, a faint echo compared with the crash of the waves, my best friends called for me to come back. Rosalie and Alice are two of the most amazing people the world can throw at you. One tall and blonde, the image of a perfect model, and Alice: a short pixie constantly buzzing with excitement.

'Bella! Hurry up or we'll miss the screening!' the faint noise reached me, and I stood up to leave. The wind whipped my hair around in a frenzy, my damp clothes now plastered to my slim figure. I clambered off the rock, praying to god that for once I wouldn't slip.

I made it to the sandy ground below me (without an incident) and trudged up the near abandoned beach to the two figures huddled in blankets.

'What the hell were you thinking Bella! You now how clumsy you are, what if you had fallen into the sea and got dragged out a mile or so? Who would save you then?' the shrill shriek interrupted my thoughts and I gazed up at the tall figure the words had come from.

'Calm down Rose, the sea wasn't exactly deep there. It was mainly rock pools.' I tried to keep my voice as soothing as possible but I don't know if I succeeded. She was right and she knew it. Welcome to the world's biggest klutz: concussions, broken limbs, cracked ribs; I've had it all and more.

'Bella, I swear to God that if you don't look after yourself more you'll die before your 30!'

'Stop shrieking Rose. Who are you, my mother? You know she was no more lucky than me.' I immediately felt bad about mentioning my mum, but brushed it off quickly.

A new bell-like voice slipped in her opinion, 'if you guys don't shut up soon we will miss that movie and you know how much it means to me.' Alice turned her puppy dog eyes on us and we melted in a heartbeat, she could charm the devil if she wanted to.

'Fine, we'll leave for the movie, but this argument is not over Bella.'

'Whatever,' was my intelligent reply; who cares anyway, so what if I fell in the ocean and died at least the job would be done completely this time.

My mum wouldn't give a damn, she just left me at her friends house when I was born then fled the country to live with her new husband, Phil. My dad never contacted me, all I know is that his name was Charlie; he could be dead. No, the only two people who care about me are my two friends/sisters.

The three of us approached our old, rusty truck and clambered in. Seriously we bought my baby for $300 and it still works perfectly, a little old and worn down perhaps; well no, very worn down. The engine started with a loud groan on the second try and rumbled in to life.

The scenery flew past me a blur of green. It was all green in Forks. Rain poured down most of the year and if you ever saw a cloudless sky you should count it a miracle. Lush, emerald moss coated the rocks and trees and ivy wounds itself everywhere. It was my home though; it's where I grew up with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, my aunt and uncle, Alice's mum and dad. Dr Carlisle Cullen was well known in our area, a surgeon and a good man, he made many home visits to people too ill to make it to the hospital. His wife, Esme redecorates homes, she has a perfect eye for colour and her warm features invite people in. she is the most caring, self-sacrificing woman I know and a perfect mother.

As we pulled into the car park a young man caught my eye. His tousled bronze hair was arranged in a perfect mess on top of his hair. Individual strands whipped into his face and when he turned and looked at me I gasped. In front of me was a gorgeous man with the most perfect emerald eyes I have ever seen. He turned his head and my gaze was broken.

'Wow Bella, stare much?' I heard giggles from behind and beside me but I didn't care, this man was worth everything I had and the problem was that I would never meet him again. If he had just moved to this small town on the edge of the world, apart from anything else, he had rotten timing. Me, Rose and Alice were moving to University next month and would only visit here three times a year.

With a quiet sigh I walked towards the cinema, the clip clop of heels being the only thing besides the god of a man registering in my thoughts.

_____________________________________________________________________

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it was short but I should improve with time. As always review no matter what you think and I will appreciate it! If anyone thinks this is worth continuing on please let me know and I will have another chapter up in a couple of days.


End file.
